Rose Water Mornings
by Lakota1172
Summary: This is a story requested by EbonyIvory, takes place in episode 15 when Dax and Jinja are left outside the library and Chase, Bren and Beyal are inside finding the book. Pure Fluff! Hope you enjoy :)


**Well hi again everyone! :) This ones a request from "EbonyIvory" and it's a oneshot :) Pure DxJ fluff! :) It's set in episode 15, when Dax and Jinja where left outside while Chase, Bren and Beyal where getting the book from the library! :) Well here it goes….. remember review and request :) **

Jinja gave a sigh of defeat and let her knees buckle. She collapsed on her knees giving a small pant of defeat. "Lets hope we've given them enough time" she sighed glancing at her fighting companion who was next to her. Dax gave a small nod, angry shouts where heard from the "Monks" who where guarding.

"Time to scat" said Dax standing up. Jinja nodded and stood up on unsteady feet before following Dax up the snowy hill, where it was well safer.

**About 3 minutes later**

Jinja sat in the snow shivering. It was FREEZING! She gave a little sneeze before standing up, "How long does it take to get a book?" she snapped clearly irritated by how long Chase, Bren and Beyal where taking.

"Chill Princess" said Dax who was sitting on a rock covered in snow. Jinja glared at him.

"Chill?!, you want me to chill! in a bloody time like this!" she shot at him, before sneezing. Dax rolled his eyes before taking off his coat. "What the hell are you doing?" snapped Jinja. Dax grinned and through his coat at her, Jinja caught it and looked at Dax in confusion.

"It doesn't look like much but it keeps you warm" said Dax. Jinja looked at him with a blank expression before putting on his coat and hell yes he was right!

"You are so not getting this back till we get out of this snowy place" said Jinja wrapping her arms around herself. Dax gave a huff of amusement.

"No can do Princess, once Suno and the others get back, I get my coat back" said Dax grinning. Jinja gave a small laugh of amusement before looking through her pants pocket, she pulled out a small bottle, labelled "Rose Water Morning" she was about to spray some on her wrist when Dax interrupted.

"Whats that?" he asked. Standing up and walking over to her. Jinja glanced up at Dax.

"Why should I tell you about my personal life?" she said smugly, Dax suddenly snatched the bottle. "Hey!" yelled Jinja standing up. Dax held the bottle above his head so Jinja couldn't reach and read the label out loud.

"What in the world….. why would you wanna smell like Rose Water Mornings? Is that even a real smell?" said Dax, before Jinja snatched the bottle.

"Yes it is a scent and why I would want to smell like it? Well because just because I basically live with men doesn't mean I have to smell like them" huffed Jinja putting the bottle back in her pants pocket. Dax still looked confused.

"Princess really? I didn't think that you where that girly" sighed Dax sitting down in the snow again. Jinja crossed her arms

"Well what do you think I smell like without this stuff then? Sweaty, dirty or even worse!" she snapped, Dax didn't answer. Jinja sighed before rolling her eyes, a grin slowly spread out across her face, she unscrewed the lid of the bottle and poured it all onto Dax's beanie.

"What the crag?" yelled Dax staining up. Jinja started giggling. Dax took off his beanie and smelt it, "This'll take about a year to get rid of this smell!" he yelled. Jinja smiled and smelt the hat.

"Well I think your hat smells much nicer then before, ha for some reason I like the smell of Rose Water Morning then I do of dirt and sweat" she teased giving Dax his hat back.

"Ha, ha princess!" sighed Dax, putting his beanie back on. Jinja smiled and turned around when she heard some shouts she could just make out the small shapes of Beyal and Bren running towards them.

"Heres your coat" said Jinja taking off the coat and giving it to Dax. Dax quickly put his coat on before waiting for Beyal and Bren to come.

"Anyway I think you already smell sweet"

**Well thats it for this oneshot :) Later!**


End file.
